


Smiling Days

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Crew AU, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from a happy Gokaiger AU. Basically, throw the Gokai crew in with Akaki!Basco and a living Sid, and you've got the Crew AU. Warm fuzzies all around~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What You Get

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts), [CurryJolokia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/gifts), [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



“Don't tell anybody about this.”

Doc nods and locks the door. There might be questions from the rest of the crew, sometime in the future, but they can wait. What's important is what his captain needs now.

He kneels, knees hitting the tile floor as he places a hand on Marvelous' back. Muscles quiver, and Doc moves his hand in long, gentle circles as Marvelous leans forward.

Doc bites his lip, wincing as he hears his captain in so much pain. “Marvelous,” he chides lightly.

The captain growls. “Shut up.”

“This is what you get for drinking all the rum.”


	2. Dinner for Two

The smell of spice filled the main cabin, and Joe wandered into the galley to see what was making his mouth water so temptingly. 

Doc stood over the stove, stirring a pot and adding the occasional seasoning. "Taco casserole?" Joe asked, and licked his lips despite himself. "But Marvelous hates that."

Doc smiled and tilted his head. "Well then, good thing Marvelous isn't here tonight, hm?"

The cook raised a small spoonful, blowing it gently to cool it down before lifting it to Joe's lips. The first mate smiled and leaned forward to take the proffered taste. “Good thing indeed."


	3. Woken Early

It wasn't that Doc disliked being woken early.

Especially when it was by both of his reds, still drunk and giddy from a night awake doing...well, whatever it was they did together at night.

Even more especially when it resulted in roaming hands, fevered touches, and quickened breaths.

No, Doc saved his displeasure for when the passion began to slow and was replaced by a set of loud, even snores.

And also for when he realized his arm was pinned firmly in place by not one, but two heavy sleeping bodies.

Breakfast would have to be late after all.


	4. Quiet Time

Doc smiled lightly as he turned the page.

"So this is where you're hiding," the former soldier said as he entered the room. He closed the door halfway before heading over to join Doc on the bed. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Doc replied as he continued to read. "It's just loud up there, that's all."

Sid nodded, then let his eyes drift over to the book. "Is this your new book?" Doc nodded and turned the page, so Sid smiled and scooted closer, reaching up to rub the blond's back with one calloused hand.

"Then I'll keep you company."


	5. So Close

It's during the day that it becomes obvious something has changed.

They stand a bit closer together, start doing chores together. They don't hold hands, but then their fingers come so close to brushing they may as well be. 

The rest of the crew trades secret glances, hidden smiles, everyone seeing what's actually there despite the facade. Something important that's been building when nobody was looking.

And at the end of the day, when the two of them are snuggled up on the couch together, nobody can really be sure if it's Luka holding Gai, or the other way around.


	6. Late Night

Doc was the first to bed that night. 

Sid went soon after, claiming to check up on the engineer. Luka and Gai weren't far behind, disappearing into the cabin boy's bedroom when nobody else was looking.

Enough time passed that even Basco began to nod off. Marvelous dragged him away, promising he'd return as soon as he could. He didn't, of course, likely distracted by other, more pleasurable, things.

In the end it was Joe who persevered, sitting up with Ahim as she finished her knitting late into the night. 

He just wished she had been knitting something for _him_.


	7. Alien Physiology

Doc swallowed and looked at the bottle once more.

He'd done his research. The battle had been bad, but Joe had suffered far worse than the rest of the crew combined. The pain had been bad enough to make him moan for hours, so Doc had done the only thing he could think of: find something make him feel better.

He hadn't realized Joe's alien physiology might not respond well to human drugs like these _percocets_.

“In the gleek of the rumpus, Ahim should tea the cup,” Joe muttered gleefully.

Doc winced. With any luck, Joe wouldn't remember a thing.


	8. Pet Me

The cabin was warm and full of laughter and drink, everyone sitting and relaxing after a long day's avoidance of work.

It was after one particularly colorful glass of fruit and wine that Basco climbed to his feet and swept across the room. Twin ends of the bandana trailed in the air as he wrapped both arms around Gai's head and hugged tight.

Gai sputtered. “Suddenly, Basco?”

"Your hair was shiny," the taller pirate explained with a cryptic smile. Then he walked away, until Luka's hand shot out and caught him by one sleeve.

"Pet me," she said, and pouted.


	9. Fingers Clenched

Hands grip the headboard, fingers clenched, nails digging into skin.

Plaid flannel pajamas sit bunched at foot of the bed, loose drawstring pants lay slung over a nearby chair.

His mouth is open wide, lips beginning to dry. He gasps with every thrust, every sudden sensation of being filled to the point of delicious pain. Long gone is the ability to think rationally, sweat matting blonde curls to skin, eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

Then his hips buck and the sounds cease, all energy channeled into riding out his orgasm as it crashes into him from inside.

Basco just smiles.


	10. Come Cuddle

It might have been the only order Joe would balk at.

"Stay," Marvelous pleaded, lower lip curled down in a pout as he lay among a tangle of bodies and limbs. "Come cuddle."

Joe could see the serpentine leer of Basco peeking over his captain's thighs, the white streaks of Sid's hair resting gently against the tall pirate's lap. Doc's thin fingers wound themselves together with Joe's, the engineer's eyes looking up at the first mate imploringly.

"You can just sit," Doc said, his voice reassuring.

Joe stayed, sitting on the edge of the bed, cuddling in his own way.


End file.
